Chapter One/Rescue the Legends
The Intrepid comes about next to the Enterprise. In the transporter room Admiral Kira beams aboard as the Ensign blew the whistle and Typhuss looks at John. Well let's go see what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at John. They head to sickbay. In sickbay the medical team are treating the Legends when Typhuss and John walked into sickbay, as Doctor Crusher and her medical staff are working on Sara treating her internal bleeding and subcranial bleeding when Typhuss is surprised by seeing them and looks at John. That's Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Kendra Saunders and Martin Stein says Typhuss as he points to the four people. John looks at him. But Sara was killed back in 2380 how is she alive? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss pulls him aside and explains. She was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, 8 years ago I was there says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. You mean that coock pit that makes you young but insane at the same time I use to watch Batman the cartoon series as child with my sister John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him when they hear Sara moving and screaming as Typhuss and John sees this she gets off the biobed and throws the security guards and gets her bo staff and starts whacking the guards and flipping them with it, when John gets in her way. Whoa Sara calm down you need to rest you're body has been through a lot John says as he looks at her. Typhuss backs a guard back Sara swings her staff at John as he ducks and leaps over the staff and grabs the staff and flips Sara over and Crusher injects her with a sedative and she dropped. Typhuss looks at him amazed by how he did all that. Are you all right John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Yeah I think I pulled a muscle when I leaped over her staff John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his back with a medical tricorder. Yeah you did says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. How bad? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at the medical tricorder. Its not bad at all, you will be fine in a few days says Typhuss as he looks at John. John slowly gets off the biobed and Typhuss closes the medical tricorder and puts it down and John walks over to Sara who was on the biobed. In the observation lounge Commander Lelfer reviews the downloaded information. I downloaded their database and this is what's going on Commander Lelfer says as she shows them. On the screen it shows the course of the Waverider as Captain Martin is surprised by it. Wow they've been around the timeline a few times Captain Martin says as he looks at the computer screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Well its a timeship of course they have says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Johanson. Lieutenant set course for Starbase 257 we'll drop the vessel and the passengers off there and inform the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations even though I hate to do it but orders are orders John says as he looks at his senior staff. Typhuss looks at his friend. Like hell you will says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. The Fleet Admiral has ordered all Federation vessels that encounter time travelling vessels are ordered to hold it and the passagers and are ordered to contact the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations, why do you think I said I hate to do it because of the last time we had to see them John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Fine do what you have to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. The senior staff leaves as John looks at Typhuss. For what's worth Typhuss I've read their mission reports and they're doing a good job but the Temporal Prime Directive is in effect here John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sighs and agrees then the com activates. Security team deck 14 section 23 NOW!!!! Commander Lelfer says over the com. Typhuss and John head to the deck. Kendra is in her Hawkgirl suit and has her mace and swings it around the deck as sparks erupt from the bulkheads and the lights flicker as the red lights are flashing, John and Typhuss show up on the deck and are shocked by this as Kendra swings her mace as Typhuss looks at her. Stop says Typhuss as he gets out his type 2 phaser and points it at her. Hawkgirl turns around. Where am I at? Hawkgirl says as she looks at them. Captain Martin looks at her. Your on board the Federation starship USS Enterprise I'm Captain John Martin commanding officer of this vessel we're trying to help you Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Then Mick shows up with his heat gun and nearly cooks Captain Martin if Typhuss didn't get him out of the way, as Typhuss turns and looks at him and Kendra. Stop now, I mean it says Typhuss as he looks at them. Mick looks at them. WHERE ARE WE!!! Mick shouts as he aims his heat gun at them. Captain Martin gets up with his hands in the air. You're on board the Federation starship USS Enterprise I'm Captain John Martin commanding officer of this vessel both of you are in safe hands I assure you Captain Martin says as he looks at them both. A security team shows up and aims their phasers at both Kendra and Mick as Typhuss looks at both Mick and Kendra. Please put your weapons down before this gets out of hand says Typhuss as he looks at them. They lower their weapons as Typhuss looks at them. You are both safe here, you are among friends says Typhuss as he looks at them. In the isolation room Kendra and Mick are walking around it and then the doors opened and Typhuss walks in. So you're the Red Arrow that Sara told us about hmm, I'd thought you be a bit more taller then I'd imagined but oh well so where the hell am I and when can I get my mace back? Kendra says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them both. You are in the isolation room and you can have your mace back later, you two are lucky that they didn't put both of you in the brig says Typhuss as he looks at them. Mick looks at him. We would of broke out Mick says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah right, you two would have been trapped behind a force field says Typhuss as he looks at Mick. Kendra looks at him. Where's Sara and the others Kendra says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. In sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Kendra. She looks at him. Let me see them now Kendra says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right, both of you stay calm, ok says Typhuss as he looks at them. The security team escorts them to sickbay and they walk into the sickbay and Sara looks at them. Sara are you guys all right? Kendra says as she looks at her. Sara looks at her and Mick. Yeah we're fine just sore if it wasn't for the crew of the Enterprise I would be dead again Sara says as she looks at Kendra and Mick. Typhuss looks at Sara. Hi Sara, its been awhile says Typhuss as he looks at Sara. Sara looks at him. Yeah it is Sara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. They are going to take you and your team to Starbase 257 and then contact the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations says Typhuss as he looks at Sara. She looks at him. We can't leave yet we have to warn Captain Martin of a possible Romulan/Klingon build up Sara says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss is shocked by this. The Klingons are our allies, how do you know this says Typhuss as he looks at Sara.